My Dragon
by Dethia1101
Summary: It had been 1500 YEARS since she saw him in person. And he still looked the same. His feral amber eyes still glowed with intelligence. His form just as lithe as it had always been. The 100 years she spent gazing at him with pain and love through the Pool. When she tore herself away she promised she would never again moon over another. So why-HOW-could she still love him so deeply!


**Yes, I am a terrible person. But the reasons for this fic and pure and righteous, my beloved fellow fans. They shall be discussed at the end of this.**

* * *

My Dragon

_W o de lóng_

* * *

Prologue

_Xùmù_

* * *

1500 years ago there was once a man named Dashi. He was _The_ Xiaolin Dragon, Defeater of the evil Witch Wuya and her army of stone golems, that Dashi, _Grand Master_ Dashi.

He had two apprentices: The apprentice monk Guan, known for his spear work, and named for it. He had a single long braid of dark brown hair at the back of his head, the rest of it shaved. At the time, he bore no shirt, but wore orange pants that cinched at bottom, held by a brown leather wrap. His socks were laced or his pants legs to mid calve, and plain black slippers on his feet.

The other apprentice was Chase Young, a young (no pun intended) man renowned for his beauty, fearsome strength and martial arts mastery. At the time he wore his long black hair loose, a pale blue high collared, long-sleeved shirt with white edging, and pants in a darker shade of blue. He too wore black slippers common for Asian men.

Little known to most, he held a girl dear. His best friend aside from his fellow Dragon-in-training; She lived in the village closest to the temple. Her name was Suki. She wore a plain tan Kimono top cinched with a green belt that Chase had given her, a tan pair of pants and black slippers. and her black hair rested in a respectable bun, excepting the few curly strands of hair that refused to be contained and frame her face. She had hazel eyes that were more green than brown sometimes, and She worked for the tailor in the small village, and lived alone due to a falling out with her family that led her to leaving her birthplace.

If Chase wasn't training or defeating the forces of darkness that lingered after Dashi sealed Wuya, then he was in the tailor shop talking and laughing with Suki, or sitting at the riverside with Suki; laughing and talking.

They were each others closest confidants.

They knew everything about each other.

She knew that Chase purposely meditated in rooms without mirrors, or he would become distracted by his looks. He knew that when Suki was by herself in the shop she would put on some of the expensive _haori_ for the displays and flounce around in them acting silly. She knew that during the one time Dashi invited another master, a woman, to show her own unique fighting style to his apprentices that Chase learned it only because he had a crush on the older woman; He knew that at one time Suki had a crush on _Guan_ of all people.

But where Chase adored Suki, Suki _loved_ Chase.

So when Chase came to her after being offered the _Lao Mien Lo _soup by Hannibal Roy Bean, She smiled and told him to do what he felt was right for him, that she would always believe in him, always be there if he needed her. And before he set off to find and drink the soup, feeling quite reassured, she gathered up enough courage to kiss him on the cheek. Then to hide her blush she tackled him in a hug, told him to be safe, and ran back into her small rickety house at the edge of the village.

But then, he never came back, even to just glance in long enough to reassure her (as he often did after long bouts of them not seeing each other), and when days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, she decided a trip to the temple was needed.

And it was walking through the forest that separated the temple from the village did she see him. Not much had changed, but now he walked with a feral grace, he wore the armor of a Dragon Warrior over dark clothes; his once soft brown eyes were hard amber. But these things were small to her. So she smiled wide and called his name out gaily, but he did not smile at her when he turned and he did not call out her name in a teasing manner like he always did when she 'overreacted' to him being back and in one peace, and glared at her. And then he swiftly broke her heart:

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He questioned venomously, and Suki winced at the cruel tone, and brought her hand up to clutch at her chest, somehow naively hoping that if she held it together her heart would not fall to pieces. When Chase snarled out the questions again, she let the tears fall, and sank to her knees.

And when he advanced upon her, cold eyes latched on her small shivering form, she gave up. She wailed out her pain, holding herself close as the sobs shook her small frame.

Almost magically, Grand Master Dashi and Guan appeared before her, protecting her from the strange new Chase Young. Words passed through their mouths, but she couldn't hear them trough the ringing in her ears.

Desperate-desperate-desperate-_desperate-_to have answers and trying to salvage-grasp-find _anything_ she was thinking, she muffled her sobs with her hands and opened her eyes, but Chase and Guan were fighting-_fighting_ not sparing or training-and Dashi was walking towards her and picking her up and running through the forest.

And then Suki was sitting in the foyer of the temple, and Dashi and who she assumed to be Dojo, a skinny snake-sized olive scaled dragon, were staring at her with a mixture of confusion and pity and Guan was stumbling in, exhausted but temporarily triumphant over Chase.

And after staring at them, she finally found the thought, grasped it, and held on to it, because if she didn't-_if she didn't_-she would fall to pieces all over again.

"What happened? What happened to Chase?" She asked-pleaded_-begged_ them in a tear-clogged voice, that was pathetic sounding to her own ears. And it was as if a switch had been flicked because she was ushered into a sitting room, and Dojo appeared with hot tea and Guan, who she had met her maybe twice before and once with Chase at her side, clasped her shoulder and stared at her with sad eyes that screamed apologies.

And she found out.

* * *

Guan explained Hannibal's treachery, and the price Chase paid for it; becoming a dragon physically with numerous untapped potential for Heylin magic. He said that nothing else had been erased from his memory, but Suki.

That they had found Chase again after he broke in and stole the Dragon Warrior armor from the vault only because of Suki's cries, and that they had spent the last week-_week _not _month_- looking for him because it was done so recently and he had been seen by a traveler lingering near the river.  
And then Dojo snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "So _this_ is Chase's Suki!" And all the men were scrambling to find her something to wipe her eyes with because she was crying again because _her _Chase was gone and she _missed-wanted-needed_ him and Dashi was stepping on Dojo and scolding the small creature for being insensitive, but it made her laugh through her blubbering, and they all relaxed. And it made her laugh again, this time more mirth than tears because they were trained warriors but a woman cries and all their training flew out the window with it's tail between its legs and then she thought of Chase because _he did the same thing_ and she was blubbering again.

Dashi told her that if she was erased or locked from Chase then it was the individual work of Hannibal Bean, because the _Lao Mien Lo_ soup did not change or erase memories, but altered thoughts and the mind and the body. Probably because Suki held sway over Chase, he told her with a gleam in his kindly eyes, and that Hannibal Bean wouldn't-_couldn't_-allow such a presence in Chase's heart when he needed such space to make him truly Heylin.

And after staying for a few hours (crying and laughing and wandering and _wanting, wanting, WANTING_ so badly it _burned_) it was time for Suki to leave. She needed and wanted to go cry to the river, whose sounds would offer her nothing but comfort, whose waters held some of her best memories, whose path would not change any time soon and far, far away from prying, pitying, understanding eyes. And Dojo, probably apologizing for his insensitive comment from before handed her a few of Chase's things before she left. A _Qïng Lóng_ statuette, a blue rock* that shimmered in the light that she herself had given Chase from her rock collection, one of his _haori_, the white with the green dragon embroidered on the sleeve-the one she loved to see him in the most. And, surprisingly enough, a ribbon chocker with a small, round yellow and blue pendant, obviously meant for a woman to wear.

She cried some more that thanked them generously while they hovered in worry, their worry only growing with each tear that rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Guan escorted her through the dense forest, a white-knuckled grip on his Spear of Guan and forever alert. His eyes constantly darted from the surrounding forest to her, and each time she caught him staring she gave a small smile she didn't mean, if only to get his gaze off her.

Suki managed a smile, as they got to the village entrance, and watery as it must have been it was the most heartfelt one yet.

Guan smiled and promised to check up on her later in the week, then bounded off into the darkest part of the forest, his urgency telling her that Chase may have been in there.

More tears fell from her eyes as a piece of her shattered heart fell to the ground.

When she got home Suki's mother awaited her, with sad but knowing eyes and for the first time since before her banishment she cried in her mother's arms.

* * *

When Guan would visit in three days time, he would find an empty house with a note in the door, detailing a need to return to her home because of family problems. And thanks for caring so much about a person he barely knew.

And farther than any mortal man could walk "Suki" stood before a clear pool, surrounded by trees much like those of the forest around the river, sand that felt like the rivers' beneath her feet, and watched Chase learn the Heylin arts from Hannibal Bean through it, wearing Chase's _haori_ even though she was all but swimming in it, and fingering the pendent that rested at her throat.

She would never have told him to drink the soup if she had known this would happen.

* * *

_Oing Long- One of the four symbols of China, seen in the constellations. It's element is Wood, it's season is Spring._

_Haori-Hip or thigh length kimono-like jacket, usually worn by men until it became fashionable. Men usually were one to thigh length._

_*"A blue rock..."-That blue rock is uncut Lapis Lazuli, which is a stone that symbolizes inner truth, openness, and communication._

* * *

**Yes, well... I heard about the BLASPHEMY of Xiaolin Chronicles, and as a avid fan of Xiaolin Showdown, I had to do something. SO I rewatched the series fifty-thousand times, adored (in a maternal way) the stupidity and untapped potential of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, and fell in love with Chase Young, Prince of Darkness (sexy _thang_ that he is).**

**And this was born. So hi!**

**I'm sorry?**

**I still love all of you btw.**

**Yours in (addicted) Fandom,**

**Dethia.**


End file.
